


Sixteen Years

by alomen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: About to Die, Angst, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crushing, Dark, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Growing Up, Guilt, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Peer Pressure, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, coming to terms with sexuality, having sex doesn't prove love, just really sad, no happy ending, probably going to rewrite, step father, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alomen/pseuds/alomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the short life of Marco Bodt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Years Old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life.

His mother doesn't know how he is alive, the Bodt family assumed that the baby would die like the rest. She remembers seeing her baby's chest rise and fall, the doctor who said she couldn't have kids was wrong. Her husband was crying, but smiling the biggest smile. A little baby boy, the perfect child. Who fought his way into the world, the one who refused for the goddesses to claim him. Marco J. Bodt, his name meant messenger from the gods of war.


	2. Two years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with mom.

He's playing in the yard, with his mom as she picks daisy to make him a crown, she is telling him why Daddy isn't home and that he is very important. She teaches him about the walls and the men and women who made them. She is telling him about everything she knows. She places the crown on his head and asks him about what he's thinking about. 

"Flowers, pretty!" He says his chubby cheeks with tiny freckles on them growing with a smile, his mother sighed and feel her own face smiling back at her son. "Yes, they are Marco."


	3. Three Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with grandma.

He's in the kitchen with grandma, the one who looks like mommy and him. She also has freckles and will always say he has a new one, it makes Marco upset when she says so. Marco hates his freckles, he hates them so very much. 

"Now why do you hate them?"

"Kids call me spots." He struggles with the words but he's talking better now, he looks down at the strawberries she and him had picked from the garden.

"Marco they're just jealous," before he could interrupt her she finished "freckles are kisses from angels. They have kissed you more than the other kids.” Marco thought about this and smiled.


	4. Four Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with dad.

He's sitting with his daddy, his dad has the jacket with the unicorn on it. It's pretty, Marco likes unicorns, they were in the book mama reads him. They are so pretty with long manes and soft eyes, but this unicorn seems strong. like a knight or a hero, Marco likes heroes.

"Why do you have that jacket daddy?"  
"Because I'm in the Military police, son."  
"What do they do?  
"They work for the king."  
Marco gasped, his daddy knew the king? Marco knew kings were high and mighty. They were the good guys, and his daddy worked for one! he asked questions all night, begging for more stories about everything his dad did. He wanted to be in the military.


	5. Five Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights.

Mommy and Daddy are fighting again it's loud and angry. Marco was sleeping but the screaming woke him up. Daddy sleeps in the spare room guest now and mama doesn't like talking about him. He hears a loud noise, it sounds like a clap. 

He hears mommy crying and he just wants to sleep. He can hear daddy apologizing over and over, he curls around the toy horse that grandma made before she moved to somewhere in wall Maria.


	6. Six Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking around.

He is up late at night because he hears a sound, it must be a monster or a titan. Marco's never seen a titan before but he knows their bad. They hurt people and daddies said he lost friends to titans, he wonders why a titan would take away daddy's friends. Dad starts to cry sometimes when talking about them. Even mama comforts him when he is upset.

He sees Daddy in the living room he hides behind a corner, peering out to see a woman he has never met. She has a lot of makeup on, with blonde hair. Daddy is kissing her, it makes Marco upset. He sneaks back to his room and doesn't tell mommy what he saw in the morning.


	7. Seven Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home alone.

Mommy is seeing her sister for the week, it's just him and dad all alone. On the first day it's really fun they do many things but by the third day, daddy is standing at the door with a bag. Marco pulls on his sleeves and says "Where are you going?" He must be going to work, he has his jacket on. His dad looks at him and he seems very upset, Marco is worried.

"Marco promise me you'll be a good boy alright?" He bends down taking off the coat placing it on Marco's' shoulders. Marco smiles and nods. his dad kisses his forehead, says a pray and leaves. His mom comes home four days later, Marco sobbing on the floor all alone.


	8. Eight Years Old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 16.

The kids who make fun of him are at his birthday party, he doesn't want to be here. They called him mean names and say he looks stupid. He hates it here, they don't let him play any games at his own party. His mom is talking to their parents. Marco goes to his own room and reads. When the parties over his mom walked upstairs and asks him where he went. Marco starts crying again, he sleeps in mom's bed that night with dad's coat on and the horse toy.


	9. Nine Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning and loss.

The other boys are kicking him and calling him a ''queer'' and he doesn't know why. They were all talking about who they liked, the other boys kept talking about all the girls in their study program and they ask Marco who he likes, Marco says he likes Weston. 

Weston is smart with pretty hair and nice eyes. He is tough too and plays all the games really well, plus wins nearly half of the races! Weston is Marcos friend, he likes him. The other boys got really mad and beat him up. The next day the study Weston said they couldn't be friends anymore. He goes home that day, mommy crying he asked her what's wrong.

"There been an attack on Wall Maria."


	10. Ten Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed.

He's running until his lungs hurt, with sweat dripping off his face. He has to get strong, he wants to join the trainees when he's older. Only three more years, there are more people in his town now from when the first wall came down. He running so he can get in, he going to join the MP's. He loops around again, thinks about everything he knows about titans. They took away his grandmother.


	11. Eleven Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousin house.

She is wearing a green cape with wings on the back and is scribbling her stupid notebook. He knows she was in the trainee squad but why didn’t she join the Military Police. So he asked her, with an annoyed sigh that only a seventeen year old can manage she answered. 

“I wasn’t in the top ten Marco, that's why.” Ilse practically spat.

Marco was dumbfounded, this was the first time hearing about a so-called ‘top ten’. He needed to know more.

“Why didn’t you, though? How do you get in? Come on tell me.” Marco whined out begging his cousin and current babysitter for answers.

Ilse was shooting him a look that could kill, why was she so upset? Marco gave another pull to the cape before the girl let out a loud groan. She began to mutter something about how if he wasn’t her cousin and a few words his mom would wash his mouth out with soap if he ever said them. 

“You get in by training harder than everyone and being the best of the best. Duh”

“Then why didn’t you get in?” Marco asked again, he knew his cousin was strong enough to, it was probably because she was always writing in that silly notebook and not training. 

The teen slammed down her notebook on the small table next to her, along with the pen she was using. 

“Marco, can you please shut up? You're being so goddamn annoying right now, I don’t know why I didn’t get in!” Ilse screamed at the young boy who took a step back, the girl paused before finishing. 

“Besides if I gotten in I would have still joined Survey Corps, the only good being in the top ten is getting into the military police. All of them are worthless if you ask me, selfish corrupt tax wasting-” She paused realising what she had said. “Marco?” 

She stared at the now balling kid, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. She ran over to him rubbing his back and apologizing for yelling. Marco was saying how the police were the good guys over and over. An Ilse just agreed with him, all she truly wanted was for him to stop crying before her mom came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the others, the rest will be longer then the first 10 years.


	12. Twelve Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say this chapter was really hard to write, so it was shorter then I was planning on it being sorry for not posting sooner then I wanted or it sucking but writing like this was pretty disgusting. This chapter could be very triggering and I tried to capture a fucked up relationship like this, I also tried to capture child's innocence but also the feeling of knowing something was wrong. age thirteen gets better, and will hopefully come soon. thank you for reading, any tips or comments would be appreciated.

Marco didn’t like his new daddy, he didn’t like the way he always wanted to play when mama wasn’t home. He wasn’t allowed to tell mommy about the games they would play, even though they made him feel wrong. He told his mom that he would listen to him, so that's what he did. He didn’t want to call him daddy, the first reason was because they hadn’t even gotten married, the second reason was because he wasn’t his daddy. His daddy was somewhere probably protecting the human race from titans and would come home soon, that's what he told himself but he knew his father wasn’t returning.

Today mommy was out shopping, hopefully, she would come home soon, Marco silently prayed to Rose that she would. He felt like he was hurting his mom by not wanting to be home alone with his ‘’dad’’ but she didn’t know that he felt that way. 

“Marco, how about you come sit with papa.” His words made Marco tense up for a second but he listened, standing up abandoning his stuffed animal on the ground and walking to the couch where his step-father sat. The man had messy blonde hair and almost grey eyes to match them. His eyes made Marcos hair stand at their ends as they scanned the boy's body.

He sat at the far end of the couch but the man pulled him into his lap, giving him a smile. Marco felt this was wrong, but it couldn’t be, right? His step dad was supposed to love him and take care of him, that's what he must be doing. The man's hand rubbed the inside of the boy's thigh, causing Marco to let out a whine.

“Marco, how about you give papa a kiss?” He said softly, in that same monotone voice he always used, it also remindeR Marco of a snake about it attack its prey. Marco quickly pressed his lips against his stepfather's and pulled back, but he didn't look satisfied.

“No, no Marco I mean a real kiss.” And with that, he pulled Marco against him attempting to force himself on to Marco, but for the first time, Marco pushes back. Marco quickly scooting back on the couch, his eyes widen in fear. He hadn’t ever tried to stop him before. Before the man could respond, the door open and Marco heard the friendly sound of his mother's voice calling out “Sono tornato!” In a friendly tone, Marcos stepfather smiled at him and put his finger to his lips. Marco knew what that meant ‘don’t tell mama.’

As Ms. Bodt put the groceries down on the counter and look peered into the living to see marco on the ground with his stuffed animal and her new lover reading a book. She silently thanked the Goddess Sina for blessing her with a new start as Marco thanked Rose for listening to his pray.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty bad, sorry guys.


End file.
